banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Perdikkas
Emperor Perdikkas was a powerful human male force user and emperor of the Chrysaorian empire. He was trained on korriban by Darth Malgus when, in 154 ABY, he freed the powerful sith lord from carbonite. He was also trained by the ghost of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. He was a capable tactician, a powerful speaker and a charismatic ruler. 158 ABY was the year he came to power. His closest allies within the Chrysaorian empire, politically and militarily, were lord Ultor and lord Taras. Taras and Ultor were both human males. Childhood stuff When Perdikkas turned ten, he taken to the former sith planet korriban by his mother with his friends Taras and Ultor as well as a couple of tutors and a regiment of soldiers to be educated in science, religion, evolution, philosophy, and martial arts. A year later, he went to War School in Aigai City, the capital of the Chrysaorian empire on the Chrysaorian World Aigai 3. He stayed there for five years. When he and all the future members of the Synedrion (the legislative council of ten powerful force-users in Aigai City) graduated, they did what they wanted for four years. Then, they became adults. Military Campaigns blah blah blah Perdikkas fought his first battle seventy miles north of Aigai City on Aigai 3. This battle was in 158 ABY when Perdikkas had just turned twenty. It was against a government in the east mid rim called the Despotate. Even though he lost his first battle, he quickly rallied his men and defeated the enemy army. Around this time, a traitorous synedrion member and military commander hired a criminal company called 13 million jerkx and 876 womyn furries to attack him. He overpowered them and threw them into a trash compactor with three killer gonk droids. The traitor fell off a cliff while trying to escape. Then, He crushed what remained of the enemy army near a wealthy coastal trade city called Suno (mOUnT aND bLAdE reFEReNCe). Some time later, he and his soldiers boarded ships and formed a huge fleet of hammerhead dreadnoughts. He smashed a Despotate fleet with the help of his mentor and second-in command Darth Malgus. Afterwards, he befriended a synedrion member called Thorcero Apaiatrus who had participated in the battle. After defeating the despotate fleet, he headed for the despotate capital of ilum, on which darth Malgus had declared himself sith emperor more than four thousand years before. He stormed the palace of the Morbo the Despot, the ruler of the despotate, and killed him in a duel. He then granted Darth Malgus the planet Ilum as a fief. Shortly after, the despotate surrendered. Oh, and that criminal company changed its name to 12,999,999 jerkx and 874 womyn furries cuz some of them were killed by gonk droids in a trash compactor. Diplomacy with the Chiss (SRSLY WHAT DID YU EXPECT?) Im 84 ABY, Prakith was captured by the Chiss Ascendancy. 76 years later, the Chrysaorian Empire was formed. That same year, a Chrysaorian embassy was constructed on Prakith. Now, in 360 ABY, A fleet of Chrysaorian Hammerheads arrived. It was the same fleet that defeated the despotate. The Chiss leaders and Chrysaorian leaders met and decided they would become allies. Stuff about other galaxies and the galactic triumvirate and 12,999,999 jerkx and 874 womyn furries Two months after the start of the year 160 ABY, the Chrysaorian Empire and the Chiss ascendancy became allies. The Galactic Triumvirate started getting worried that they would be attacked by the powerful coalition. Luckily, the two governments were only interested in expansion into other galaxies. to be continued by normal people not to be continued by morons Category:Sith Stuff Category:Jedi Stuff Category:Images of Empire People